Blue Diamond
by Akasha721
Summary: Florian is able to buy his freedom at last. will he do it and leave Noir?


Blue Diamond

I do not own Gorgeous Carat.

XXXX

Florian is in his room looking for his blue diamond, not that he has any idea, it is a diamond. He just knows it's pretty and he likes looking at it when he's bored. He keeps it at his beside table, however, now it's gone.

He goes over to the connecting door, to Noir's room and peeks inside, expecting to see him. He walks in and scans the surfaces for the jewel, but he still doesn't see it. '_If I don't have it and it's not in here, where could it be?' _He runs his fingers through his hair and turns to leave out.

Noir is standing in the doorway, watching him. "Did you lose something in here, Florian?"

The blonde-haired man spins around, "I guess not. I was looking for the blue stone. I can't find it anywhere, have you seen it?" He stands looking at Noir, with his arms across his chest.

Noir walks into his room, "Why would I know where it is, after all, it is your toy, isn't it?" Maybe, while you were admiring it, you set it down on the other side of your bed. You do forget things, you know."

"Well no matter, are you going down to breakfast? I'll walk with you." Florian goes over to Noir and takes his arm.

Noir chuckles, Florian dismisses a 95-carat diamond, as if it is a mere plaything. However, it is not his fault; he doesn't know how valuable the stone is.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they sit down to breakfast, Noel comes running in with his stuffed teddy bear and jumps in his seat. "Look Florian, I made Betty deux a necklace out of the big shiny rock of yours!"

Florian and Noir look at the child's toy. Noir reaches for it and snatches the diamond, off the bear's neck. "You shouldn't take things without permission, brat! He hands the bear back too the boy, as tears well up in his eyes.

Florian looks over at Noir, with puzzlement on his beautiful face. "I don't understand the fuss if he plays with the stone. You said yourself, it is worthless." Noir looks across at him and glares.

"Never mind that let's eat." He puts the jewel in his inside pocket, as they start on breakfast.

XXXXXXXXX

Later, after breakfast, Florian takes Noel to his instructor, and goes into Noir's study.

"To what do I owe, the pleasure of your company, Florian? You usually try to hide from me, during the day. Have you changed your mind?" He looks at the older man with a smirk on his face.

Florian looks at him as he walks in the room, "I came to retrieve my worthless stone, from you. You don't mind returning it, do you?"

Noir gets up from behind his desk, walking slowly to the older man, "That all depends." He has a predatory look on his handsome face.

"Depends on what? It belongs to me and you're the one that told me to keep it." He looks deeply in the younger man's eyes, wondering if he should leave well enough alone. Noir has been acting strange lately and Florian is a little anxious.

Noir walks up to Florian, causing him to step back. He is feeling rather foolish at his action, after all, Noir is not about to harm him, is he?

"What's wrong, my little jewel, don't you want to know, what it depends on?" He reaches out, with his right hand, cups Florian's chin, and holds his shoulder with his left.

Florian turns his head, "Stop it Noir, you said you wouldn't tease me anymore! I think this falls in that category, don't you?"

Noir leans in; ghosting his lips across the blonde-haired man's lips as he whispers, "You make it so hard, sometimes. I can't help myself, Florian. You make me feel strange things, but I am not an animal." He stands back, staring at the older man. "I won't force you to do anything, you aren't ready to do."

He drops his hands, reaches in his pocket, and hands the older man the jewel. "I suggest you keep it somewhere, the brat can't get to, if you plan on keeping it. Now, if that is all, I have work to do and send Laila in here, please."

He turns and walks back too his desk, dismissing Florian with that simple statement. Florian looks down at the stone and back at Noir, as he turns on his heels leaving out, to do his bidding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Florian is waiting on Laila when she comes out of Noir's study and asks, if she has to go out.

"Yes, I have to get him more books and pick up some other items, why?" She cocks her head to one side, studying him.

"I have nothing to do, so I thought some fresh air, might do me some good, and I can help you carry your packages. How does that sound?" He gives her a sincere look.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me to take you with me and you know how he is, if he doesn't know where you are. We could both be asking for trouble, Florian." She looks over her shoulder at the study door and back at Florian.

"Nonsense Laila, what can happen, if I'm with you?" He gives her a big smile, "He'll be in his study until we get back, and he will never know I've left. If we hurry, we can be back in time for lunch."

She looks at him with her head to one side, "Okay but if we get in trouble…" Laila gives the blonde-haired man a skeptical look.

"I'll take full responsibly, I promise, so let me tag along, okay. I'm bored stiff, with nothing to do here." He gives the dark-skinned girl one of his most charming smiles, as he obeisance, to her.

Laila laughs, saying okay and she just has to get her coat. Florian tells her he will meet her in front, smiling, as she goes to her room.

Now, he can take the stone to a jeweler, have it appraised, and see what it is worth. Noir is always teasing him about it, as if it is a toy, but when he saw Noel with it, he seemed kind of, distressed.

'_I hope I can find the underlying cause of this and why he doesn't mind me playing with it and not Noel.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

Florian is loaded down with books, and pastries that Noir favors. He is wondering, how he can expect the small girl to carry everything, when he is having trouble, keeping up. The man is a slave driver, even though everyone does his bidding, without complaint.

Laila smiles up at the older man, "I think that's all, so we can head back now. Thank you, for coming with me; I don't know how I would have carried all this, without you."

"Well, since we still have a little time before lunch, why don't we go by the little jewelry shop over there?" Florian acts nonchalance, hoping she agrees.

"Sure, why not. I might see a pair of gold hoops, for me. Come on, we don't have too much time and I want to get back, before he misses you."

XXXXXXX

While Laila looks at gold hoops, with one of the sales people, Florian asks the owner, if he appraises jewels. He tells him yes and asks if he has one and Florian hands him the diamond.

He takes the blue diamond in his hand, as his mouth drops open, over the size of the stone. He has never seen one, as large as the stone he is holding in his hand.

"Where did you get such a magnificent diamond, as this? I have heard tell of this, but I never thought, I would actually see one this large, and in my little shop too!"

Florian looks at the man in surprise. It dawns on him; maybe he should have never pulled it out. He looks around at the other people in the shop, but no one is paying them any attention, with there being only two other shoppers, beside himself and Laila.

"I would like to know what the stone is worth and I will pay you for your trouble." He is looking at the shopkeeper with interest. The stone has to be worth, a few francs at least, the way he is exclaiming over it.

"Your Grace, you cannot put a price, on a stone such as this! This is a rare diamond indeed. Why, if you break this into five, no ten pieces they will still be very valuable stones. I will hazard to say, it is worth one hundred thousand franc. However, you could probably get more form other shops.

Florian plucks the diamond from his hand, "Thank you, but I don't plan on selling it, at the moment. I wanted to know its value, and you've helped me tremendously." He smiles down at the excited shop owner, hoping he is going to calm down soon.

He looks over at Laila, as she admires two sets of hoops. He leaves the owner and walks over to her. He cannot see any difference in the earrings, so he asks her if she has made up her mind.

The owner follows Florian, "If you ever want to part with it your Grace, I will find you a good buyer."

"Like I said before, I am not interested in selling it, but thank you just the same. He grabs his bags, turns, and looks at Laila, "If you don't hurry, we will be late for lunch." Noir has to be anxious, if he has discovered, he is not in the mansion.

"I guess you're right, so I'll buy these gold hoops. She hands them to the sales lady and she wraps them up, handing the small box to Laila and thanking her, for her purchase.

"I think the only way we will make it in time, is to take a cab." They find one up the street and head for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noir is sitting at the table, when the two return in a rush. He has waited lunch, on the both of them. He and Noel are sitting patiently.

"Hi Florian! Hi Laila! We were waiting on you for lunch, right Noir?" He looks up at Florian, with a welcoming smile on his face.

Noir looks at the both of them, with a frown on his face. "I don't remember giving Florian permission, to go shopping with you, Laila?"

He is staring at the brown-skinned girl, with anger in his eyes. He hates not knowing where Florian is, every second. He knows, Azure may still be alive and come for Florian at any time, just to make him angry. He has to be on his guard every day, until he has confirmation of his old friend's death. Then and only then can he rest.

Laila gives him a small smile, "I didn't think you would mind, Noir. Florian wanted some fresh air; after all he's been cooped up in here for a week now."

Noir bristles at the dark skinned beauty, "It is not your decision to make, when he can and cannot go out. I'm in charge here, and my orders are to be obeyed! Do I make myself clear! He is not to go out, unless I say so, and that is that! Go and tell cook she can serve lunch, if it's not already cold."

They all look at Noir; knowing there is no way lunch is cold. They were only about five minutes late, after all. When he is in a mood, he is not to be pacified. Next time, they will both make sure permission is given, to the both of them.

Florian puts his napkin in his lap and looks up at Noir. He is taken aback, at the look on his face. He is upset and now he has to wait, to give him his good news, as if he didn't already know. There is no one who knew more about jewels, than Noir. He'll just wait until he cooled down, before he told him.

"I hoped you enjoyed your little excursion, Florian. I doubt you will be going out again, soon." He picks up a roll and starts to butter it, as he looks at Florian, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He looks down at the table and then at Noir. "I found out some very interesting information, while I was running around, so it was worth going, when I did." He picks up a roll and starts to butter it also. He looks the younger man in the eyes, without flinching.

"Why don't you share this news you have with us, lowly peasants? Please, enlighten us your Grace." He snickers, at the blonde beauty.

Florian speaks in his aristocratic voice, "Peasants are not to question their betters, even someone, as low class as you, should know that by now." He turns his nose up at Noir, and turns his head.

"Why you little…" he stops in the middle of buttering his roll, to glare at the older man.

Florian laughs at him, "I'll tell you what I found out later. I don't want to discuss it now, so wait, please." He gives Noir a warm smile.

"You know, you get away with way to much, to be in your position. You better watch your step, or I'll lock you in the dungeon again." Noir shakes his head and finishes with his roll.

"Promises, promises, let's have lunch okay, the sooner we finish the sooner I can tell you, or maybe I'll tell you, tonight."

"Have it your way, it's probably gossip anyway, so I'll wait and hear it tonight." He smiles at Florian. He's not going to let the older man think he couldn't wait to hear whatever it was he had to tell him, besides he could always ask Laila later, so he'll already know when he tells him.

Florian gives him a secretive look, "Fine, tonight it is then and don't ask Laila, because that will be cheating."

Noir chuckles, he feels his precious jewel, knows him too well.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, as Florian is lying in bed, playing with his rare blue diamond, he watches the door. He knows Noir came up, at least a half hour ago. He is probably waiting on Florian to come too him, but not tonight. He wants Noir, to come into his room. He wants to give him the news, that the diamond is priceless. He wants to see the look on his face, when he tells him that.

While in the other room, Noir is wondering how he is going to tell Florian, he does not want him to leave. With the worth of that diamond, Florian can buy his freedom and still have enough to live on. He's sure that's what he wants to tell him, and that's what he doesn't want to hear.

He gets up, goes to the door, and opens it carefully. He looks over at the blonde lying on the silk pillows, with his hair making a halo, around his head. God, he is beautiful, even when he cannot see his eyes, he is beautiful. He walks over to the bed and sits down gently.

"You have something you want to tell me, Florian?" He pushes the hair off the older man's forehead, as he smiles down at him. He's dreading the answer that is sure to come from the lips, he has teased in the past, but never tasted.

Florian looks up in his face, "You were wrong about this jewel, Noir. It is very valuable; in fact, the shop owner said it is priceless." He rolls his eyes, "whatever that means. However, it is worth a lot of money." He holds it up, showing it to him. Noir looks at the jewel and then at Florian.

"So what do you plan on doing, now that you know, it is a priceless piece? Are you leaving here and going out on your own?" He stares at Florian, as he waits for an answer. His eyes are cloudy, as he looks at him.

Florian sits up in bed, seeing the hurt in Noir's face. He is torn between; taking him in his arms or laughing at the idea, he wants to leave him.

"I haven't thought about it, but…should I leave you, Noir? Is that what you want me too do?" He puts his hands out and touches Noir's arm. Please, say you're not through with me, because of this stone! I like it here, I like being with you...and the others."

Noir searches his face and sees; he really means it and can't help but exhale. He puts his hand up to his forehead and turns his head as he says, "No Florian, I don't want you to go." He turns and looks him full in the face, "I want you to stay here with me, will you do that?"

Florian throws his arms around Noir, "Yes, I will stay with you, Noir. I'll be with you always."

He pulls back from Florian arms, "My most presious jewel, I want to taste your lips for real, this time."

XXXXXXXX

FIN


End file.
